Spending Your Whole Life Waiting
by MimixTHExDeceitful
Summary: Aoshi is in denial, and is confused about Misao. Yet, he keeps pushing her away. Can Aoshi realize his feelings for Misao are real before she decides to move on. How can she after she thinks shes been rejected? RxR! MimiXTHEXDeceitful. Will update soon!
1. Thieves And Peeping Toms

**Disclaimers Notice: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin not any of the characters portrayed in this story.

* * *

**Spending Your Whole Life Waiting…**

By: Mimi The Deceitful

**Chapter 1: Thieves and Peeping Toms**

_What the hell is his problem?! _Misao thought as she slammed the shoji to her room shut. At the bottom of the stairs she could hear Okon and Okina whispering.

"What's gotten into Misao-chan?" She asked him.

"Hm..." Okina thought as he rubbed his chin intellectually. "She _was_ cooking extra hard this morning. Her sweetheart probably choked on one of her cookies and died." In a quick instance a barrage of kunai's were shot down the stairs.

"STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" Misao shouted. Slamming the shoji to her room once again as she rested her back against the wood frame. Sliding down to her knees she sighed heavily. "Old geyser." Okina was hiding behind Okon fearfully. She sighed.

"You know, you really should watch what you say Okina. One day she's gonna break your old spine in two." Misao placed a hand over her eyes as she tried to concentrate on her thoughts. _Is he planning to live the rest of his life like that?_

"The day he goes mute we won't be able to tell the difference." Misao smiled. But that didn't last long as she soon began thinking about what happened this morning.

* * *

Aoshi remained still as he sensed someone walking up the steps to the temple. It's been almost a year now since Kaoru and Kenshin had married and the Kenshin-gumi had gone their separate ways. Yet, the household that lived in the Aoiya remained unchanged. "Aoshi-sama! I brought tea!" The shoji slid open and Misao shook off her slippers as she walked toward him. She placed the tray on the floor and stared at Aoshi's unmoving presence. She sighed. She began the tea ceremony and sat down beside him. She sipped away at her tea occasionally glancing at Aoshi who hadn't even stirred. She gave him a long stare. "You know the tea isn't going to drink itself." Still nothing. "Well you could at least eat one of the cookies...I made them myself!" She smiled hoping for an answer; even a simple "mhn" would have done it. She stood up, frustrated and slid open the shoji to the temple. She stopped. "You can leave everything outside when you're done. I'll stop by to clean it up." With that she exited and stomped down the steps cursing. Aoshi opened his eyes and looked toward the exit of the temple.

_"Well you could at least eat one of the cookies"_

"..." He picked up one of the cookies and pictured Misao's smile.

_"I made them myself!"_

He closed his eyes again and silently took a bite of the cookie. _It tastes good, _he thought to himself as he drank the tea.

* * *

It's been a long time now and ever since the Shisio incident Aoshi barely communicated with anyone. Misao was eternally grateful to Himura for bringing back Aoshi to them but she never expected it to turn out like this. But she was foolish to expect everything to return the way things were 10 years ago. She had even forced herself not to talk when she brought the morning tea to him just because she wanted to spend time with him-

"Tea!" Misao jumped up and dashed out of the Aoiya as she smacked herself in the head for forgetting. She totally neglected to clean up the tray which was left there no less than an hour ago. Her eyes widened as she picked up the tea tray. There was nothing left of her cookies except a mere pile of crumbs. _I should force-feed them to Okina and shove it down his throat, _Misao thought menacingly. She stood up and started to walk back down the steps when she stopped. _Maybe I should talk to him? _Misao then shook her head and continued. She hesitated then quickly spun around to face the temple again. _I guess there's no point in being mad this time. It's not like the morning tea was any different the past year. _She smiled as she thought to herself. "And he _did _eat my cookies. I'll give him credit for that."

She tried using her foot to slide open the shoji since she was still holding the tea tray. It didn't budge. Misao sighed as she spun around to put it down. "What is it Misao?" Her body stopped moving at the sound of Aoshi's voice. She turned around only to crash the tea tray into Aoshi as she found herself staring into his icy-blue eyes. She was silent as she felt herself melting in them. "Yes?" He asked again. Misao blushed as she quickly dropped her vision to her feet. She couldn't believe she let herself just stare at him like that.

"Um- Gomen Aoshi-sama. About this morning. I was acting like a child." Misao still didn't look up.

"Aa." Aoshi responded. Was that all he could say? Misao twitched as she realized she was getting angry again. Aoshi sensed Misao tighten so he continued to speak. "Gomen Misao for not saying anything. I've just been caught up lately." Misao frowned.

"And so has the rest of the Aoiya lately-" Misao gasped as she quickly came up with a plan. "Aoshi-sama! I know! How about we all pack up and go on a little trip somewhere and clear out our heads? It's been a while since we've been out together as a group and I'm just aching for a vacation!" Aoshi just stared blankly at Misao's sudden mood change. Her bright blue eyes were beaming with delight.

"I-" He stopped as soon as he saw Misao blushing.

"Gomen Aoshi-sama. I wasn't thinking. I just let my mouth ramble on. I didn't even consider that you had a decision to make. Stupid me." Misao was getting short on breath due to all the fast talking she had been doing. She stared at him as his face remained motionless. _Get a grip on yourself Misao! He going to think you're insane!_

"-Sao" Misao quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Ah! Gomen Aoshi-sama, did you say something-" Misao gasped as she shivered at Aoshi's touch. He raised her head up finally getting her to focus.

"Misao, that's about the third time you've said that." She looked at him questioningly then lowered her head again.

"Gom-er I mean..." He raised her head back to look at him. _Calm down..._

"Misao. About what you said before. I never said I didn't want to go." She stood there staring at him for almost 5 seconds when her face lit up.

"Oh! Arigato Aoshi-sama!" She was about to give him a hug then looked down in horror. She got even redder. Not only had she been standing there coming up with assumptions and ramble her mouth off but how stupid did she look holding that tea tray the whole conversation. _Dammit! __Of all the times to get in my way.__ Damn you tea tray! _She was being unreasonable again. She then bowed her head and walked casually down the steps.

"Misao?" She twitched then slowly turned around hiding her anxiousness to get rid of the tea tray. "Did you think about where we were going to go?" Misao frowned. She hadn't even thought of that. She paused for a moment then gasped.

"Osaka Aoshi-sama! It's been a while since I've been there. And my body is sore from all the housework I've been doing lately. I'm pretty sure Okon and Omasu will agree without a second thought and Okina just wants to relax." He then nodded his head in approval as she finally left the temple and headed toward the Aoiya. He half-smiled. It was just like her to say hot springs. He then returned to complete his meditating.

* * *

"OSAKA! It Is!" Okina cheered as they sat in the family room. He was half-drunk by now. He held out his cup to the girls. "Omasu, be a dear and pour Okina some more sake." Omasu snapped and smacked him in the head with the bottle.

"I'm not your maid Okina. If you want Sake go pour it your own damn self."

"B-but. It's so much nicer to have beautiful ladies pouring me my drink. We're on vacation right?"

"Hmph." She retorted. He then turned around and held out his cup to Okon.

"Okon? You understand right?" Okon shot him a glare. He then placed the cup down and cried. "You girls don't appreciate me well enough."

"Really Okina. The girls are right. I think you've had too much to drink for one night. Maybe you should head back to your room?" Shiro suggested. "Kuro could help you back."

"It's okay. I bet one of the ladies could bring me back." Omasu and Okon glared at him.

"And what's wrong with us?" Shiro asked. Okina just sighed.

"I'm getting old. Men just don't appeal to me." He smiled. "How about it Misao?"

"GO TO BED GRAMPS!" Misao shouted as he obediently obeyed. Misao sighed as he finally left the room. "Hmph, I think that's enough rejection for one night." The whole room was silent and Misao almost wished for Okina to come back so there would be at least one person talking. She glanced over at Aoshi who stood patiently against the wall. "Guys, how about we head to the hot springs now? We've been here all day and Okina's right. We all need to lighten up a bit. And what else does the trick better than soaking in some of that hot steam?"

Omasu and Okon smiled. "That's true. And anyways Okina's in bed so we don't have to worry about him." Misao ran over to the girls.

"And don't try to peak either guys!" She added. Kuro and Shiro nodded their heads innocently as they left the room.

"How about it Kuro?" Shiro smiled. Kuro returned the smile.

"I'm up for a little fun. How about you Aoshi?" The two stared at the un-moving statue. He stood up heading towards his room.

"Don't get yourselves killed."

* * *

"Ahhhh..." Misao sighed as she let herself be submerged under the water. Misao came back up as the two ladies joined her.

"Ah, what the burden of housework can do to a woman's body." Okon sighed. Omasu smiled.

"And what wonders a hot spring can do to rid one of it." She then lit up. "Oh Okon! Did you ever give Hiko your present from Asakusa yet?" Okon blushed and placed her hand on her face.

"Actually I had left it in Himura's care to give to him. I hope he liked it though." Misao stared at them in disgust.

* * *

"What is it?" Seijiro Hiko demanded as Kenshin knocked on the shijo to his cabin. Kenshin put on a fake smile and placed the bottle of sake on the table.

"This is for you Master." He gritted through his teeth. His master walked over to the sake and immediately began pouring it in two cups.

"So, you've finally managed to appreciate me huh?" Kenshin shook his head as he took the cup of sake.

"Actually it's from Okon of the Aoiya. She thanks you for your help, that she does." Hiko snatched back Kenshin's cup and drank it.

"See how inconsiderate you are stupid apprentice?" Kenshin twitched. "If I can get beautiful women to bring me a bottle of sake as thanks what does that make you? You think you can invite yourself over when ever you want and don't even bring a gift."

"Grr..That's why I came to deliver the sake to you master." Kenshin glared. Hiko just raised his hand and began shooing him away. "You're just gonna tell me to leave after I came all this way to see you?!"

Hiko sighed then poured Kenshin a second cup and handed it to him. "Fine then, make it quick. I don't want your stupidity to rub off on me."

* * *

Sigh.."He's so wonderful..."

"So strong…" Okon and Omasu continued to day-dream.

"Whatever guys." Misao leaned back and relaxed against the edge. She quickly stood up when she heard shuffling. Omasu and Okon became very alert.

"There's someone here." Okon grabbed a rock from the edge of the hot spring readying it in hand. Omasu shrieked when she saw a concealed figure dash off with the robe that held their money in it.

"AHHHHHH!" Misao screamed. She grabbed her towel. "COME BACK HERE! THAT'S OUR MONEY!"

* * *

"Shhh. Come on Kuro." Shiro and Kuro slowly dragged their backs along the wood fence that separated the two groups. He slowly began to push open the door.

CREAK! They turned pale. They waited but the girls where too in-depth with their conversation of Hiko to hear it. "Slowly now Shiro-"

"AHHHHHHH!"

The two quickly dashed away from the fence. "Agh. We're so dead." Shiro panted.

"THAT'S OUR MONEY!" Misao screamed. The two looked at each other seriously and ran to the fence.

* * *

Aoshi flinched at the sound of Misao's scream. He dashed out of his room and headed towards the hot spring area. "MISAO!"

He saw a masked figure running toward his direction with a bathrobe that looked like one of the girls. He quickly jabbed the thief in the stomach as he let out a grunt. He picked up the bathrobe and realized that their money was in its pocket.

"Come back here Dammit!" He twitched when he heard Misao's voice. He spun around when he heard Shiro and Kuro panting. "Are you guys okay-uh!" The guys found themselves face-to-face with the girls wearing nothing but towels. Aoshi bowed with his eyes closed as he handed Shiro and Kuro the robe and money and walked away.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Omasu shrieked.

"W-wait!" The guys held their hands up defensively.

"SHE SAID GET OUT PERVERTS!" Misao flung a rock at the two and the girls helped until they were finally out of sight.

The girls were heaving and gasping for breath as rocks and towel littered the area around them. Omasu turned to Okon. "I swear those guys don't have any shame. We could have caught the creep without their help."

She smiled. "Well, we have to thank Aoshi for that. I swear there's only one gentleman in this whole household. Right Misao...chan?" The two took in the sight of a completely red Misao. She was quivering.

"A-Aoshi-s-sama saw me _naked_" She then slunk down to her knees. "Noooo! Now he saw how un-developed I am! Now he's never going to want me!"

Okon and Omasu just stared at Misao trying to get her to calm down. "Misao-chan. You were wearing a towel, he didn't see anything."

"And besides we all know it was gonna happen sooner or later." Misao spun around.

"This is _NOT_ what I had in mind!" She retorted. "And that's none of you business anyway!"

Misao then quickly recovered when she heard the guys in the family room. "Say you think it's about time we went to join the others?!" They smiled and nodded.

"I guess we're going to have to tend to Shiro and Kuro's wounds too huh?" The two girls snickered as they dried themselves off and placed on their bath robes. "Hey Misao-chan?"

"Hm?"

"What are we going to do about that guy?" Omasu whispered as she pointed at the unconscious man on the ground.

"I don't know...BUT HE DESERVES TO DIE!" Misao then smiled. "But, we'll just leave him there. Aoshi-sama's probably waiting for me."

* * *

"SPILL! What were you doing so close to us?!" Omasu and Okon interrogated the two guys. They sat on the floor with their hands on their heads.

"I swear, we didn't do anything. We just heard Misao scream and decided to check it out. Right Shiro?" Kuro asked.

"Mh-hm." He replied while nodding his head.

"Did you get a good look huh?!" Omasu demanded. The two looked at each other.

"Eh..."

"Hmph! I Swear! Men these days." Okon retorted. Shiro turned his head and stared at Aoshi.

"Aoshi...you wanna help us out a bit?" He pleaded. Aoshi didn't stir.

"I told you not to get yourselves killed." Omasu and Okon gasped.

"SO YOU WERE SPYING ON US! PERVS!" Misao came into the family room plugging her ear.

"What's with all the racket...?" Misao asked. Aoshi turned to face Misao as soon as he heard her walk in. Before he knew it he was just standing there staring at her. Her hair was let down and it flowed with every movement she made. The moon made it look so smooth and silk and his hands twitched with the urge to touch it. He looked away when he saw how her bathrobe was tied tightly around her, accentuating her body…and her curves.

"Oh! Misao-chan you look so adorable!" Okon squealed.

"Hm? Oh, I couldn't find any bows anywhere." Misao replied. "But I'll find something to put it back with."

"Mou , Misao! Can't you leave it down for once like a nice young lady would?" Okon sighed. Aoshi suddenly turned around and walked abruptly out the screen doors and into the courtyard.

"A-Aoshi Sama?" Misao ran out following him. He just stood there looking up at moon in the courtyard. "Aoshi-sama…are you okay?"

He turned around revealing a smile to her. Misao could hear her heart beating faster as he raised his hand and pushed her hair behind her ear. It was as smooth as it looked.

"Your hair looks nice," he said as he trailed his fingers down it's length. "You should leave it down more often."

"Uh- um. A-arigato Aoshi-sama…" Misao looked down. She gasped as he picked up the ends of her hair and kissed them in his palm. Misao could feel her knees buckling under her.

"It makes you look like a nice women." Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had never been told that from a man before and here she was hearing them from _her_ Aoshi-sama. Misao slowly closed her eyes hoping for the in-evitable. She held her breath as she felt his hand move from her hair to rest on her cheek. _Just a little more…_

"MISAO! AOSHI! The foods ready!" Okina stopped as he saw the two together. He smiled at the sight of Misao blushing and then raised his hands up apologetically. "Oh, don't mind me. Sorry for interrupting. You two may continue with whatever you were doing!" And with that the shoji slammed shut. Misao clenched her fist against her heart.

_Damn Okina…and the mood __was__ perfect and everything!_ Misao blinked when Aoshi's hand suddenly appeared in front of her. "Don't you think it's time we joined the others?" Misao blushed and reached out to accept his hand. Both of them didn't speak a word but walked back holding hands as they re-joined their party followed by Okina's snickering.

**To be continued in Chapter 2!**

Author's note:

-Ahhh…this took so long to write. I was not satisfied with how the chapter turned out and ended up revising the whole thing and then changing it completely.

-I'm sorry Kimi-chan. Aoshi-sama wasn't introduced in a bathrobe…well not yet at least. snickers Don't worry Aoshi and Misao are going to get even closer than that in the upcoming story. Oh, do I have plans!

-Anyways reviews and criticism is welcome and I'll upload chapter 2 as soon as I get another chance.

-I tried my best to stay true to the character's personas but I'll leave that up to you to judge.

**MimixTHExDeceitful**


	2. Jumping Balconies

**Disclaimers Notice: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin not any of the characters portrayed in this story.

* * *

**Spending Your Whole Life Waiting…**

By: Mimi The Deceitful

**Chapter 2: Jumping Balconies**

Misao returned to her room to wash her face. She looked like a drunken weasel after fighting with a drunken Okina...and smelled like one too. She walked out of the bathroom to find Omasu and Okon fast asleep. It was already near midnight. She slowly crept past them to the mirror as she dried her face off. She stopped as the cloth landed on her cheek. Misao stared at herself in the mirror as her fingers slowly drew themselves to her lips.

"Was he…going to…?" Misao turned beet red at the very suggestion. She shook her head violently back and forth. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" _How could you even think that? This is Aoshi-sama were talking about! _She then started chuckling to herself. Just because you're talking to the guy doesn't mean he's going to kiss you out of the blue.

* * *

Misao tossed and turned on her futon. _I can't sleep, there's too much on my mind_. Misao got up and walked over to the balcony and rested on the railing. She was still thinking about what happened.

"Grr…this is bothering me too much." She leaned her head to the side and stared at the full moon. "I wonder if we're looking at the moon together right now." Misao smiled. "Ooh, how romantic…!" She squealed. She stopped when she heard shuffling coming from the room next to her. _Who would be awake at such an hour? More thieves?!_ Misao didn't think twice before she started climbing the railing and jumping into her neighbor's balcony. She leaned against the wall as she slowly peered into the room.

Misao turned pale as her eyes focused on a certain green kimono. Her knees gave out from under her as she slid to the floor. _Th-This is Aoshi-sama's room! _Her mind was telling her to get off of his balcony but her legs just wouldn't move. She froze as she heard a shoji slide open. She slowly turned her head as she saw a figure emerge into the room.

"…!" Misao quickly cupped her mouth to prevent any further noises. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Aoshi-sama…_her _Aoshi-sama in a towel. She began to sweat as her mind went reeling. She had 2 choices. 1.) Take in this one time sight of Aoshi-sama after a bath or 2.) Forget about it and not risk getting caught on his balcony peeping. Misao was hopeless. She couldn't choose. _Oh screw it! _She decided to go with option 3.) Enjoy the sight and escape fast enough without getting caught.

She held her breath as she took another glance into Aoshi's room. He was beautiful. Her eyes followed one droplet as it slid down his angular face, down his neck, and stopped on his chest. _So many scars Aoshi-sama… _

Misao undid her hair and held the ribbon on her palm. He liked her hair down so she was going to wear it like that. Misao was too distracted by Aoshi that the small breeze began to carry the ribbon right out of her hand. In a split second she snatched at the ribbon slamming her ribs against the railing. _Shit! _Misao cursed as her body throbbed from the impact.

"What are you doing?" Misao froze from hugging her ribs. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of his luscious body.

"A-Aoshi Sama! Uh- I-!" Misao followed his gaze to the ribbon she was clutching in her hand. "Oh! The-the wind! The wind blew my ribbon out of my hand so it was a reflex to jump and grab it." She started panicking at the awkward silence. She then quickly stood up. "I'm sorry to intrude like that. I should return to _my_ balcony now-"

"You're hurt." Aoshi spoke as he stared at her covered ribs.

"Oh this! It's nothing! I'm fine!" Misao quickly dropped her hands to her sides. She didn't even have time to protest before Aoshi was already carrying her in. "A-Aoshi-sama I'm fine! Let me go!"

"No." He went and placed her on the chair as he went to find some medication.

"Aoshi-sama…don't you think I should at least let you d-dress first." Misao was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

He came back holding some cream. "I think treating you comes first."

Misao blushed and turned in the other direction. "Arigato."

"And it's only fair since I saw you in your towel earlier." She held in a gasp. _Was he actually looking?! _He knelt in front of Misao and began to pull off her sleeve.

"Aoshi! What are you-" She panicked as she grabbed his hand to stop.

"Misao, how am I supposed to help you if you won't even let me look?" She then got embarrassed and withdrew her hold. He continued to pull off her sleeve until the binding on her breasts were revealed. He stopped and looked up at her. She looked away facing the wall avoiding any possible questions. He then saw the bruise on her ribs just below the cloth binding.

"You must have hit the railing pretty hard. It's black." Aoshi concluded as he began to spread the cream. He noticed her knuckles were turning white from squeezing the ribbon too hard in her fist. He stood up and glanced at Misao. She looked so different. The ends of her hair fell on her shoulders and dangled in front of her chest. "I don't see why you were so desperate to catch that ribbon. You look like a woman with your hair down like that."

Misao turned red._ That exactly what he said earlier! _"And what do you mean I _look_ like a woman? I _am _a woman!" Misao stopped as she saw the sudden change of emotion in Aoshi's eyes. "Aoshi…sama?"

"What I meant…" Aoshi's hand began trailing up Misao's back from inside her robe. She was speechless as they slowly started slipping off her sleeves revealing her bare shoulders. "…Was you look beautiful." Misao felt her heart beating ten times faster than usual. She moaned as his lips brushed against the skin of her neck. She was not expecting this at all.

"Aoshi…sama…." She began to tremble at his touch. The situation was too much to handle for her. Aoshi wasn't even dry let alone dressed as he held Misao against him breathing in her aroma. He was causing her to have feelings she's never even experienced before. She held her breath as his hand crept its way to her binded breast. He cupped her right breast with his palm when she quickly grabbed his wrist. "A-Aoshi-sama! I-I can't-!"

Aoshi stopped as she released her grip on his hand. He took a few steps away from her and placed his hand over his face as he apologized. "Gomen Misao. I didn't mean to do that." Misao took a few steps forward as she held out her hand to touch his face. He grabbed it and looked at her in the eyes. "Misao…I think you should go to bed now." She looked almost heartbroken but just nodded. As she walked toward the shijo she fixed her robe and turned to face him.

"Good night Aoshi-sama." She slid the shoji closed behind her and entered her room. She was too busy trying to take in what had just happened that she didn't notice the tear drop falling from her face. Before she could stop herself in any way, she became overwhelmed with tears and a wave of sadness for refusing Aoshi like that. She lied down on her futon and curled herself into a ball trying to refrain from waking the others up. The tears kept coming and coming and they didn't stop. At least not until she drifted into sleep.

**To Be Continued In Chapter 3… **

Author's Notes: 

-I know this seems like a pretty short chapter but to get more effect I needed it to end here.

-Aoshi wasn't really forcing Misao into doing anything, he just got carried away. And seriously, do you really think she'd stop him if you had to think about it.

-Kimi-chan! There's your promised Aoshi-sama. Haha! But even better! Bathrobe or dripping half-naked? Well, well?

**MimixTHExDeceitful **


	3. Mischeif In The Training Hall

**Disclaimers Notice: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor any of the characters portrayed in this story.

* * *

**Spending Your Whole Life Waiting…**

By: Mimi The Deceitful

**Chapter 3: Mischief in the Training Hall**

Misao moaned as she tossed and turned on her futon. _Aoshi…_! She jerked awake at the sound of voices outside. She looked around the room only to find that she was back at the Aoiya. She quickly washed her face and walked out to the front. "Hm…Omasu" She ran up to Misao and placed her palm on her forehead.

"Good, no fever." Misao looked at her questioningly. "I was so worried about you. Did you not get much sleep last night?"

"Sleep…what?" Omasu put her hands on Misao's shoulders and spun her around.

"Wake up Misao-chan. It's the afternoon." Misao's eyes widened.

"Wait, when did we leave Osaka?"

* * *

It was morning and Aoshi walked over to the girl's room to see if they were all packed. He stopped outside the Shijo when he heard voices. 

"What's wrong with her? Is she sick?"

"No, she doesn't have a fever...hey! Wake up will you?!"

He slowly slid the shoji open and placed his bag on the floor. "What's wrong?" Omasu and Okon both jerked their head in Aoshi's direction.

"It's Misao-chan! She's won't wake up. I've already packed everything up for her and we need to leave now if we want to get back on time." Aoshi nodded and knelt by her futon. He placed his hand on her cheek and began stroking it.

"Misao…it's time to leave." Okon's face lit up when it seemed Misao was waking up. But that didn't last long when she just flipped to the side and went back into slumber. Aoshi sighed and picked up Misao. "You can sleep on me, okay?"

"Ao…shi..s-" She fell right back asleep in his arms. Omasu stood up.

"Poor thing…I don't think she got much sleep last night. What do you think Aoshi?" Aoshi stopped moving and stood there. He then turned around and bowed his head and left the room.

* * *

Omasu giggled as she told Misao what happened. 

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up after that?!" Misao was already embarrassed about this.

"_Because…_I thought you'd like being carried by your precious Aoshi-sama. I mean, it was fine for him to carry you but you were certainly abusing the privilege. He didn't put you down until you were sound asleep in your futon." Misao's mouth dropped. She turned red and she certainly felt feverish. Being reminded of Aoshi's touch Misao was forced to remember the event from the previous night. Her hand found its way to her neck. She had always wanted to get closer to Aoshi but she was unprepared for what had happened the night before. She shivered at the realization of her tears._ It's because… _

"I didn't want him to stop…" She whispered to herself.

"Stop what?" Omasu asked. Misao just smiled awkwardly.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." Omasu narrowed her eyes not believing her. Misao noticed this then bowed her head. "I just have a lot on my mind. I'm gonna head to training hall." Omasu nodded then paused for a second. She quickly held up her hand.

"Misao-chan! But someone's already-" Omasu sighed as Misao was already out of sight. _I tried to warn her._

* * *

Misao held out her kunai as she entered the training hall. She closed the shoji and turned around only to find herself dead in her tracks. She found herself face to face with Aoshi neither of them stirring nor making a sound. She glanced at the exposed blade of his kodachi's in his hand. He hadn't once held them since he put them down after the battle with Enishi. 

"Your…kodachi's-"

"I had a lot on my mind." Aoshi cut her off as he slid his kodachi's back in its sheath. She then nodded and walked over to the opposite side of the room. She relaxed then took her stance.

"Training?" He asked as his eyes continued to watch her. She felt them but didn't move.

"I…have a lot on my mind." Misao dashed off one foot and threw her kunai at a target. "KANSATSU TOBI KUNAI-!" The kunai's clattered to the ground as Misao stumbled back clutching her ribs. Aoshi walked over to Misao as she reached for her weapons. He held his hand out and she slowly stood up with his help.

"You're in no condition to be doing this." He spoke as emotionless as ever. She glared at him. Misao then took her stance again ignoring his statement.

"KANSATSU-" Aoshi grabbed Misao's wrists and plucked the weapon from her hand. He spoke as soon as he saw her flabbergasted look.

"You're not listening." She then started squirming but his hands grasped her wrists tightly. She then raised her foot to kick him but he spun her around so they were facing each other and pushed her against the wall. "Done yet?"

She smirked. "No." She then loosened her arms from his grip and got ready to attack him but he quickly ended it by palming her at her ribs. She gasped as she clutched at her throbbing injury. She was right back where she started and was at Aoshi's mercy. "Not….fair….!"

"Misao, learn self-control." He took one step closer closing the space between them. Misao didn't know if it was to get her to listen or what. She looked up and met his gaze with her own defiant one. "Don't get over-confident. And don't attack out of anger or conceitedness." He watched almost amused as her expression immediately changed.

"I'm-not-conceited…!" Misao began squirming again. He pushed her harder against the wall.

"See? You're not listening again." She sighed as she realized her defeat. He smirked when he saw her cheeks were flushed. "Nervous?"

"…Are you gonna let me go?" Misao asked as she stopped moving. Aoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to attack me again?" Misao shook her head. He released her from his iron grip and she relaxed rubbing her wrists. "Did this help clear your mind at all?" She blushed.

"Well, it would have if you'd refrain from pushing me against walls." Misao looked down embarrassed. Aoshi titled his head to the side.

"Well I'd stop if I didn't have to do it." Misao tensed at his words.

"Then learn self-control." He turned to face her almost amused and took a step closer to her. She backed away. "You're doing it again." She whispered as he continued moving closer.

"Are you going to stop me?" He asked. Misao backed up another step against the wall as he closed the space between them once again. Misao felt her heart beating ten times faster than normal. This was all she ever wanted and she didn't have to do anything except smash her ribs against a railing.

"Maybe I won't…" She replied giving him the same amused look. He placed his hand on her face and titled her chin upwards to face him.

"Then maybe I will." He replied.

"Maybe I don't want you to." Misao smiled as she sub-consciously licked her lips. Aoshi eyes flickered with amusement when he saw this. He reached to the right of her and slowly slid the shoji shut.

"No interruptions this time then…" Misao closed her eyes when she felt Aoshi gently caress her lips with his own. Her first kiss she only pictured with one person and here she was getting more than she expected. He kissed her lightly knowing it was her first kiss despite his intentions. He slowly began to pull away but stopped as he felt Misao's arms find its way around his neck wanting more. Aoshi moved his hands around her petite waist answering her. He then began to deepen the kiss coaxing her lips to part with his tongue satisfying his own hunger. Surprised by Misao's forwardness he stumbled back a little when she pushed herself harder against him.

"Mhn…" Misao moaned as Aoshi hoisted her up off the ground. They then parted gasping for breath as he gently laid her on the wooden floor. Misao reached her hand up and rested them on his shoulders. "Don't stop…" It almost sounded like a plea. Aoshi eyes changed emotions as he was letting his undying hunger for her take over. He couldn't stop himself now with her offering herself to him like that. She moaned as his gentle kisses soon changed into fierce ones. His hands found its way to her shoulders and began slowly parting her uniform as his lips followed the path that was opening to him. Misao cupped his head with her hands not letting him pull away.

Once the binding on her breasts were revealed Aoshi reached over and grabbed one of her fallen kunai. "Aoshi…?" Misao questioned as she stared at her weapon in his hand.

"Sh…" Aoshi then placed his lips on hers preventing any further speaking. He carefully slipped the tip of the kunai underneath the cloth and slowly dragged it up her chest. Misao shivered at the feel of the cold blade sliding up her skin. Aoshi continued brushing his lips down her chest parting the binding as he did so. She felt her body go limp once the binding was finally separated. It slowly fell off her skin lying on the ground beneath her. Before he could do anymore Misao grabbed at his training shirt and started undoing the buttons. Aoshi helped her pull it off but was startled when Misao pulled him down ultimately ending with her on top. She lied down bringing her face close as she caressed his scars with her kisses. Misao smiled at the sound of his disgruntled moan as her breasts pressed them selves against his chest. Aoshi's hand reached behind her back and pulled her closer to him.

They both suddenly froze when they heard noises on the other side of the shoji. They held their breath as the two familiar voices began speaking.

"Well Misao said she was going to the training hall but I don't hear anything. Maybe she went to the temple to look for Aoshi?" Omasu asked.

"Probably. She needs to hurry up. We can't keep waiting forever, I'm hungry!" Okina replied. The two of them sighed when the voices disappeared from the door. Aoshi sat up and Misao rested her head again his chest. There was an awkward silence as neither of them didn't want to be the first to speak. Misao clenched her fists in her lap. She felt her hands shaking from nervousness but gradually opened her mouth wide enough to talk.

"Aoshi-sama…?" He looked down at her questioningly.

"Yes?"

She lowered her eyes from his gaze and looked the other way. She felt dizzy but determined to let it out. "I…love you." She closed her eyes not wanting to see his reaction. "Aoshi-sama, I love you a lot."

**To be continued in Chapter 4!**

Author's note:

-So Kimi-chan? How was that for a chapter?

-Aoshi is a pretty controlled guy but Misao just drives him crazy.

-Reviews _and_ criticism is ultimately welcome. If I made any mistakes feel free to point it out.

-I love getting emails about the sudden lemon changing into a not-lemon. Geez u perverted people. Get over it.

-Sorry about the sudden change in format. I just didn't feel like indenting every new paragraph. Cut me some slack.

-AND ALSO A SURPRISE APPERARENCE FROM THE TENKEN HIMSELF! It's strange how I suddenly decided to turn this into an AoshixMisaoxSoujiro FanFic. I'm evil.

**MimixTHExDeceitful**


	4. And Then He Showed Up

**Disclaimers Notice: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor any of the characters portrayed in this story.

* * *

**Spending Your Whole Life Waiting…**

By: Mimi The Deceitful

**Chapter 4: Threes A Crowd**

"I love you…Aoshi-sama, I love you a lot."

Misao tilted her head up to look at him. She stared into his eyes hoping to find an answer but found none. He then closed his eyes and pulled the back of her head against his chest. He lightly kissed her forehead and stood up. "We'll stop here."

He walked over to the middle of the training hall and picked up his shirt. Misao sat there staring at the floor but then took a breath and walked over to pick up the discarded bandages. She pulled back on the top of her uniform and turned to face Aoshi as he slid on his sleeves. She walked over and began buttoning his shirt back up keeping her head down the whole time. Aoshi watched her silently as she slid open the shoji. She turned around. "Aoshi-sama, I meant what I said…" He looked at her hoping to meet her gaze but there was none.

"I can't answer you Misao." It was quiet for a moment then Misao nodded and the shoji shut.

Aoshi walked over to the corner and picked up his sheathed kodachi's. He sighed as he straightened up. He smacked himself for letting things get this far. He knew he wouldn't be able to return Misao's feelings for him for her own good but yet he continued to lead her on. What was it about Misao that made him lose all sense of control? He tried as best as he could to prevent something like this from happening but it seemed as if every time Misao ran up and called his name he'd forget himself.

"It's just an infatuation…it'll pass."Aoshi walked over to the shoji and slid it open. At the sight of Misao running out of the Aoiya he felt dizzy. "Kuso…" he cursed as he tried to banish one thought from his head. He tried to ignore it but knew too well the possibilities. He was in denial.

* * *

Misao ran into the trees in the front of the Aoiya. Feeling like she was rejected she collapsed to her knees as soon as she reached the small pond in the center of the forest. Despite her hesitation Misao began crying. She tried to control herself but felt like it was only getting worse. She soon sucked in her breath as she heard footsteps approaching her. She pulled out her kunai from inside her obi. She quickly wiped off her face as her hand tightened around the handle of her weapon.

"Aoshi?" She called into the darkness.

* * *

Aoshi walked into the dining hall as everyone was stuffing their face with rice. Okina placed his bowl down on the table.

"It's about time Aoshi! We were practically dying waiting for you two…! Wait, where's little Misao?" Aoshi paused as he recalled seeing her running _out_ of the Aoiya instead of in. He took his seat at the end of the table.

"She'll be back shortly." Aoshi concluded as he began eating his portion of the meal.

* * *

"Aoshi?!" Misao called out toward the direction of the footsteps. She froze when she heard a noise coming from behind her. She spun around and threw her kunai. "KANSATSU TOBIKUNAI!" She stiffened at the sight of a figure emerging from the darkness. She widened her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you but it's just me." Misao stared endlessly as the person approached her waving her discarded kunai in the air.

"TENKEN…!" Misao gasped. Her eyes were met with the infamous smile of one Soujiro Seta. He placed the kunai in her hand and smiled.

"You shouldn't throw stuff at unarmed people, especially sharp things. You could've killed someone who was unable to detect it." He then looked down at Misao. He saw that her eyes were slightly red and lines on her face that looked like dried tear marks. "Were you crying?" Misao turned red and ran over and dunked her head under the water. She then came up when she ran out of breath only to dunk her head back in a second time. Soujiro, unsure of what to do walked over to Misao and began shaking her shoulder.

"Hey, Misao-kun? I'm not really sure what's going on but I don't think that's a good idea." Misao began slapping her hand at his arm telling him to leave her alone. He continued to try to pull her head out of the water but lost his balance when she jerked forward. He fell on top of her pushing her whole body into the water bringing him with her. Soujiro was the first to emerge as he sat up in the pond dripping wet. Misao soon emerged shortly after him and was gasping for breath.

Smiling at the speechless Misao he chuckled softly. "Now, _that_ was uncalled for. I was planning to take a bath soon but I guess I don't need it now." Misao glared at him and stood up as she stomped out of the pond. She undid her hair and squeezed the water out. She then did the same with her clothes. She turned to the former tenken as he sat smiling in the water.

"You plan on becoming a fish?" She asked as he showed no signs of moving. He then slowly stood up and squeezed the water from his gi.

"Nah. I'm quite comfortable being a Rurouni." He replied as he walked toward her. He pulled out a towel out of his bag and was about to dry his hair off when he saw Misao staring at him. He hesitated for a moment then handed her the towel. She snatched it from him and started drying her hair with it.

"Arigato Tenken. Even though you are the reason I'm soaked right now." He just continued smiling.

"Gomen Misao-kun, I guess I don't want to put you through anymore trouble. I'll be taking my leave now." He turned to walk in the other direction but choked when Misao grabbed the back of gi and pulled him back.

"You're not going anywhere Tenken! As okashira of the Oniwabanshu I order you to come with me so we can get you some dry clothes to wear!" She began dragging him through the dirt.

"Um, that title's not really effective if the person you're talking to is way stronger then you-"

"RAWR!" Soujiro side-stepped as he dodged a barrage of kunai's that were launched at him. "Damn Tenken…" Misao spat.

Soujiro raised his hands up defensively. "Gomen Misao-kun, I didn't mean anything by it. You are a strong willed girl." Misao spun around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes I Am!" She then began waltzing back toward the Aoiya turning her head every once in a while to make sure Soujiro didn't try to run off or anything. But after a while she stopped when it seemed like he was planning anything of the sort.

* * *

Okina worriedly paced in front of the Aoiya for about the hundredth time now since Misao sudden disappearance. Aoshi sat in his room patiently waiting. He knew Misao would show up eventually but it was awkward since an hour had already passed. Even though he wouldn't show it he was starting to get worried. When she would run away when she was younger because of something he did or said she would come back within 10 minutes because she was hungry. He suddenly stood up when he heard Okina's voice.

"MISAO! My little angel Misao! I was so worried about-!" Okina stopped as he observed the sight. Aoshi slowly walked out onto the porch as he wondered why Okina suddenly stopped yelling. His eyes widened as he observed a drenched Misao enter the gate with a drenched Tenken. She glared at Okina as he stood there speechless.

"DON'T-ASK-!" Misao threatened as she walked up the steps. Aoshi silently watched her as she strode past him and into her room. Soujiro walked up and bowed to Okina.

"It's been a while Soujiro." Okina spoke as he straightened up still pondering on what could've happened. It's not everyday his little Misao comes home dripping wet with a guy at her side.

"I'm sorry to intrude like this but Misao-kun offered me a change of clothes. Let's say we had a little bit of an incident." Aoshi turned and glared at Soujiro who didn't even pay notice to the ex-okashira standing on the porch.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna follow Misao-kun." He walked past Okina and stopped as he neared Aoshi.

"I see you've gotten better Shinomori-san, finally stepped out of the temple eh?" Aoshi shot him a look but Soujiro just smiled and walked down the hallway.

"Misao-kun?" He called.

"Over here Tenken!" Misao answered pulling Soujiro into her room and to Aoshi's dismay closing the shoji shut behind her. _What is going on? _Aoshi thought to himself.

* * *

"Here's a clean yukata. You can change into in the bathroom down there." Misao said as she placed the bundle in his hands. He thanked her and went to open the shoji when she spoke again.

"Tenken?" He turned to look at her. "You must be exhausted from traveling so much…if you want you can stay here for a while."

He smiled and nodded. "Arigato for being concerned about my well-fare Misao-kun. But really, now I should be asking you how you're feeling." Misao turned red and looked down at her feet.

"…I'm fine. Arigato Soujiro-" Misao jerked as Soujiro suddenly placed his finger on her nose.

"No you're not..." He teased smiling. "And I'm gonna find out what's wrong soon enough." He walked over to the Shoji and paused. "And thanks for calling me Soujiro for once."

Misao stood there blushing as the shoji shut behind him. _I'm gonna find out what's wrong…_"That's exactly what Aoshi-sama says to me…" She then shook her head. She couldn't believe she was actually comparing the two. It was strange since the only person ever to make her blush was Aoshi. She walked out of her room only to bump into Aoshi.

"Where's the Tenken?" He asked coldly. Misao stiffened up and retorted.

"He's around. Better get used to since he's going to be staying here for a while." Aoshi eye's widened as Misao began to walk away.

"The Tenken's staying here?" He asked hoping he misheard her. Misao turned her head and stuck her tongue out knowing this was totally immature.

"Yeah, _Soujiro_ is staying here and I asked him to." And with that she left Aoshi in the hallway. _How childish, _he thought to himself but sighed when he thought of how cute she looked when she did that. His face then changed when Soujiro emerged from the bathroom.

He smiled totally aware of Aoshi's glare. "Hello Shinomori-san, I'm pretty sure Misao filled you in on everything?" The two walked past each other as Aoshi began speaking.

"You should be well aware that I don't trust you. I'm not going to say anything about you staying here since it is Misao's wishes but I will warn you. If you do anything to hurt her I will kill you."

Soujiro closed his eyes but continued down the hallway. "Kill me? I'd like to see that." Aoshi spun around only to find the Tenken gone. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

"Stupid Aoshi-sama," Misao threw the clothes on the laundry line instead of placing them nicely to dry, "getting all weird just because I brought a guy home." Misao continued to launch the laundry in the air but stopped as soon as she heard the shoji open. She turned around to find Soujiro standing on the porch staring at her.

"Uh…" He stared at the lumps of clothing thrown all over the place. Misao blushed and scrambled to the ground picking up the discarded clothing. She then jumped as Soujiro suddenly appeared next to her hovering over her. "Let me help you with that." She smiled as they both silently began picking up the clothing that she threw everywhere.

Misao stood up and neatly placed a cloth on the line spreading it evenly. She blinked as Soujiro helped by putting two clothespins at the ends. He smiled at her. Before she could stop herself she realized that she was blushing. Misao felt her heart thumping. _He's doing it again!_

"You're hair looks cute down." Soujiro said as he released his hands from the clothespins. His smile began slowly fading when Misao just stood there staring at him. _He's saying the same things Aoshi-sama said! _

"Misao-kun?" Soujiro asked since she remained silent. She closed her eyes as she pictured Aoshi in front of her.

"Aoshi-sama…"

Soujiro blinked. "Huh?"

Soujiro stumbled back, eyes wide as Misao leaned up and kissed him. He was too taken back by what she was doing that he didn't even make an effort to pull away. He stiffened as her arms slowly found its way around his neck. _What is she…?! _Without thinking Soujiro quickly placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away from him.

"Misao-kun…I'm not sure what just-"

"OH MY GOD!" Misao stepped back as she clamped her hand over her mouth. _I just k-kissed Soujiro! _She covered her face with her hands as she turned as red as a tomato. Soujiro reached out to calm her down but she jerked away from him. Her hands shaking as she tried to find the right words to say.

"G-gomen Soujiro…I thought that you- that you were…!" Misao turned around and ran the other way. "Never mind. Gomen Soujiro!"

Soujiro just stood there blankly as he had no clue what was going on or what just happened. He raised his hand to touch his lips as he remembered how warm they had felt. He then turned bright red and the smile faded from his face. _Th-that was my first kiss!_ Soujiro stood there silent as a thousand thoughts pondered through his mind. _What did I do? What is something I said? All I said was that her hair looks nice?! _Soujiro closed his eyes and placed his hand on his head. "I don't know!"

* * *

Soujiro began looking for Misao after his encounter with Aoshi. _Hurt her? Why would I-_ He trailed away from his thoughts when he saw a flustered Misao hurling around sheets and clothing all over the place. _Was she fighting a ghost? _Soujiro thought as he walked toward her. There was a creak when he walked onto the porch and Misao spun around. Embarrassed, she quickly scrambled to pick up the laundry. He walked over to her and began to help picking up the discarded clothing. Misao kept her head down flustered as her hair messily draped over her face. Soujiro glanced at her and noted how cute she looked. He decided that he should just help her with the laundry since it would take half the time.

Misao stood up to place a sheet on the line so he picked up the clothespins and clipped them on.

"You're hair looks cute down." Soujiro said hoping to make her smile but instead she only turned redder. He began to get confused as Misao just stood there staring at him. She closed her eyes.

"Misao-kun?" He asked.

"Aoshi-sama…" Soujiro blinked. _Did she just call me Aoshi?_ He stumbled back when Misao suddenly leaned up and kissed him.

Aoshi was on his way to the temple when he decided to check up on Misao to make sure she was all right. He turned around the corner to step on the porch but was frozen in his tracks as he viewed the two kissing. He watched as Soujiro suddenly pushed her away and how Misao dashed off. He saw theirs mouth moving but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Aoshi's hands clenched into fists as he couldn't understand what was going on. It was only this afternoon when Misao had confessed her love to him. _Did she bring Soujiro here because I couldn't return her feelings?! _His façade began to crumble as he watched as Soujiro stand there almost confused. _No…it couldn't possibly be... _Aoshi leaned against the wall. _Does Misao actually like him?_

**To Be Continued In Chapter 5! **

**-**I plan to get Chapter 6 up as soon as I can

-R&R Please. I welcome criticism as well.

**MimiXTHEXDeceitful **


	5. I'm Eighteen Dammit!

**Disclaimers Notice: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor any of the characters portrayed in this story.

* * *

**Spending Your Whole Life Waiting…**

By: Mimi The Deceitful

**Chapter 5: I'm Eighteen**

Misao placed her hands on the side of the bathhouse to support herself. Sweat ran down her forehead as her chest heaved for air. She was breathless after running so fast. She slammed her first against the wall and cursed. _Dammit! Why do I always have to run away?!_ Misao didn't move as she patiently waited for her breathing to return to normal. She felt her eyes water as she stared at the dirt beneath her. "Aoshi-sama…I haven't grown up at all."

She sighed and turned around to find herself frozen in her tracks. She held her breath as Aoshi slowly approached her. He raised his hand up and wiped away the one tear that fell upon seeing him. "Misao…I don't understand." Misao picked her head up and stared into his eyes confused. Even though Aoshi seemed incapable of showing emotion on the outside, his eyes usually told everything. She was well aware of this but before she could get a straight answer Aoshi turned his head. "What is your relationship with the Ten- Soujiro?" Misao blinked as if she didn't hear him right.

"Sou…jiro? What are you talking about?" Aoshi twitched. He turned to face her, his face as emotionless as ever.

"I saw you…with him." Misao eyes widened. Her hands began to shake at the realization that Aoshi saw her. She turned her head away as if she was ashamed.

"Th-that kiss…was a mistake. It was never supposed to happen…" Misao started to turn away but was caught by Aoshi's grip. His eyes had such intensity that it seemed as if she could shatter at any moment.

"Then tell me this, if it was truly a mistake…then why were you the one holding on to him…your arms around him like…you wanted to be closer to him…?" Misao was speechless as she thought she saw a second of sadness in his eyes. _Like you did when you were with me… _

Misao clutched at the front of Aoshi's yukata and pressed her forehead against his chest. "…If you're asking me if I love him," she took a breath then let it out in a sigh, "then the answer is no." Aoshi stood there still confused about the whole thing.

"Then why-"

"Because of you," Misao pressed her face harder against his chest when she felt him stiffen, "because he reminded me of you." Aoshi slowly placed his hand on the back of her head as he tried to understand what she was trying to say.

"Misao…you don't need anyone to remind you of me. I'm always right here." Misao pulled away only a few centimeters from his yukata and shook her head slowly.

"No, you're not. And I really want you to always be right there. But, I can't keep pouring my heart to you if it's only ever going to be one-sided. I just can't do that Aoshi-sama." She let go of his yukata and backed away. "I just hope that one day you'll be able to tell me what's on your mind. For once, I want to know how you feel." Misao smiled but Aoshi could see the emotions that were hidden behind it. _I wonder how long she's been smiling like that now..._

"I must leave now Aoshi-sama." Misao said in a proper tone. She bowed her head respectfully then walked away from the bathhouse.

"Misao…_you_ don't understand…" Aoshi spoke as he watched her walk away. "It's not that I don't...It's that I _can't _tell you how I feel."

* * *

Misao walked into the Aoiya and started to head towards her room. She went around the corner and looked off the porch only to find Soujiro finishing the laundry that she had thrown all over the floor. She placed her fingers to her lips and blushed but quickly shook that away as she ran off to see him. Soujiro felt someone approaching him so he turned around to find Misao on the ground bowing.

"I'M SORRY SOUJIRO! I didn't mean to leave you here so you could do the rest of my chores for me!" Soujiro just smiled awkwardly hoping Misao would stand up. "…and for what happened before, I- um well…I didn't mean to do that." She was clenching her fist so hard in her lap that he noticed they were turning white. He knelt down to her level and placed a hand on her head reassuringly.

"It's alright Misao-kun. I still don't know what really happened but..." Soujiro placed his hand on the back of his head and chuckled. "Well, let's just say I don't know much about women." Misao just stared up at him disbelief. He was acting so nonchalant about the whole thing. "I wouldn't have guessed when you give them a compliment that they'd throw themselves all over you." Misao quickly returned his gaze to the dirt as she turned red. _Is he teasing me…?!_ At the sight of this Soujiro began laughing.

"Ha-ha, relax Misao-kun. I'm just kidding." He reached his hand out and she slowly stood up with him. "Like I said, it's okay. If it bothers you than we'll just forget the whole thing ever happened." Misao sighed in relief and smiled. She then surprised him again by hugging him. His hand slowly rose to hold her, but he hesitated and dropped them back to his side. He watched silently as she strode away from him. He glanced down at his hand and then clenched it into a fist. Even though he said it'd be best to forget the whole thing ever happened…_I'm sorry but I can't forget it Misao-kun… _

* * *

"Good morning Aoshi-sama!" After everything that happened yesterday Misao made sure not to be a second late for their morning tea. It seemed as if for the first time he had actually acknowledged her presence and turned to face her. She decided to ignore the fact that he was actually paying attention to her even though her hands were shaking at the awkwardness. She began the tea ceremony and un-easily sipped her tea. After a few seconds Misao casually looked up at him to see that his eyes were closed as he silently drank his share. Aoshi would've preferred having a silent tea for once, but it was too much unlike Misao not to say a word.

"…Misao." She quickly responded.

"Y-yes Aoshi-sama?" He narrowed his eyes. Misao was acting extremely strange today. Ever since she walked in he sensed there was something off about her ki.

"What are you doing?" Misao stared blankly at him without losing her smile.

"Um…what do you mean?" Aoshi sighed and placed his tea down.

"You're acting…like your age." Misao opened her mouth to retort something but shut it. She just tilted her head to the side and spoke calmly.

"Well, wouldn't it be _appropriate _for me to act my age? I'm a grown woman now and this is _how_ grown woman should act." She stood up with the tray and bowed respectfully. "Wouldn't you agree Aoshi-sama?" She then walked toward the door as if she had rehearsed her stride thousands of times and left. "Goodbye Aoshi-sama." He stared at the closed shoji for a moment then returned to his tea. He half-smiled at awkwardness of seeing Misao actually being mature and respectful.

* * *

"Eh…I don't know…" Misao turned around and glanced at herself in the mirror. Okon and Omasu had suggested she try wearing a kimono for once since she wanted to be lady-like. Before she had any second-thoughts she was shoved into a room with two insane women and no chance of freedom. Misao tightened the obi around her waist but sighed when it just loosened on its own. _He probably won't even notice…are they trying to make me look like a seductress? _

"Misao-chan! What's with the look?!" Omasu demanded. She quickly straightened up and smiled. She sighed, "You know this was a lot of work trying to make it fit perfectly." Misao placed her hands on her temples.

"Don't worry, it fits _perfectly…!" _Misao turned and walked out of the room to run into Soujiro.

"Good-afternoon Misao-kun!" Soujiro looked at Misao as it was indeed a strange sight to see her dressed so…womanly. Misao noticed this than placed her hands on her hips.

"What?! Something wrong with the way I look?" Soujiro placed his hands up at the sudden accusation.

"No, no Misao-kun…but don't you think that kimono reveals a tad bit too much?" Misao blushed then quickly closed the front of her kimono with her hands.

"We-well! That's not my fault! Blame those two women! They're the ones who dressed me up in this!" Soujiro looked past Misao's shoulders to see Okon and Omasu peering out from the room.

"Well, she's the one who wanted to look all lady-like so what else to wear but a beautiful kimono?!" Okon explained. Soujiro thought for a moment then he smiled.

"_Oh…_I see…" Soujiro looked back at Misao. She fumbled a bit with her clothing at the pain-staking realization of how obvious it was that she wanted to impress Aoshi. She bowed to him and began to stride away when he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to look at him and he opened his mouth like he was going to say something but closed it.

"Um…good-good luck." He mentally smacked himself for not saying anything better. She smiled and thanked him.

"Arigato Soujiro. I'm gonna need it." And with that she left the hallway. Soujiro eyes remained at where Misao had just been standing.

"I…I just don't understand why she goes so far…" He shuddered at the sudden feel of Omasu's hand on his shoulder. She smiled.

"It's because she's in love. And that does weird things to people." Soujiro stared at her as he tried to understand what she was trying to tell him. _She's…in love. Was that why when…? _He imagined when Misao had suddenly thrown her arms around him and how warm she felt against him.

_"G-Gomen Soujiro! I thought you were- that you were…!" _

He raised his hands to touch his lips and his expression softened. "So, its Shinomori-san is it?"

Omasu and Okon covered their mouths at the sudden realization of what was happening. _Misao-chan…! And Aoshi and Soujiro-san?! _

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6! **

**Author's Notes: **

-Yes, yes I know. This has been my longest update so far. But bear with me. We all have lives and it's just that mine's been busy lately.

-RxR Please! Criticism is encouraged and allowed.

-Thank You!

**MimixTHExDeceiful **


	6. Conscious

**Disclaimers Notice: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor any of the characters portrayed in this story.

* * *

**Spending Your Whole Life Waiting…**

By: Mimi The Deceitful

**Chapter 6: Voices In My Head **

**_"I came to protect her…" _**

**_"From what if you don't mind me asking?" _**

* * *

"Soujiro-san?" Okon made the effort of being the first one to walk out of the room. He turned around to face her as she slowly crept her way in front of him. "…What exactly _is_ your relationship with Misao-chan?" 

Soujiro eyes widened. "Eh?! R-relationship…?" He stared at them dumbly. "I'm not sure what you mean." He backed up cautiously as he suddenly became uncomfortable with the way they were looking at him. They were going to jump him or interrogate him but either way they were going to force it out of him.

"Don't give me that! I know you might not understand or have emotions or something of that sort but you know what I'm talking about!"

"Um-"

"How far have you gone with her?"

"Eh-?"

"You haven't done anything _un-forward_ to her have you?"

"I-!"

"You wouldn't dare force her to do anything would you-"

"NO!" Soujiro managed to spit out. He wasn't sure how much more pressure he could handle. "Well, Misao-kun and I are just friends. We haven't done _anything._" He raised his head up to look at the faces of both women. It seemed as if they were trying to debate whether or not he was telling the truth. He relaxed once their serious expressions started to leave.

"Well, I trust you Soujiro-san. And Misao-chan does too. So, if you _ever_ hurt her you'll be dealing with us." Soujiro stared blankly at them. He wondered why everyone was suddenly inquiring about him and Misao. He wouldn't hurt her. He had no reason to. He was snapped out of his thoughts when both of the women bowed and began walking away. He turned around to watch them leave but Okon stopped near the doorway.

"Soujiro-san…what exactly are your intentions?" She asked him.

"…my intentions?" Okon nodded.

"Yes, for Misao-kun." He stared at her unable to understand what she was saying.

"I don't have any intentions…" It was silent for a moment and she nodded her head and left him alone in the hallway. He understood that she had motherly feelings toward Misao but what he didn't understand was why she was suddenly directing her protectiveness toward him. He hadn't done anything to her. This was all too confusing for him.

He walked down the hallway past where Okon had just been standing and headed toward his room. He stopped at the sound of Misao's voice coming from the office.

"_Please Aoshi-sama!" _Misao was pleading to him but he hadn't even raised his head up to look at her. Even after she dressed all up and let her hair down, he didn't seem to acknowledge it. He was too busy occupying himself with the paperwork that she had been neglecting as okashira. He repeated again in a cold and even tone.

"I told you Misao. I do not have time at the moment but if you could wait-" He was cut off as she abruptly slammed her hand on the desk.

"Aoshi-sama! Have you forgotten that I am the _current_ okashira and that _I_ am responsible for all of the crap that _you're_ filling out?" Aoshi sighed but still made no gesture to pay any attention to her.

"Misao, I wouldn't be doing this if you've kept up to your duties as the _current_ okashira." She gulped.

"Uh…eh…"

"Anything else Misao?" Her hands fisted at her sides as she tried to come up with more excuses.

"B-but Aoshi-sama! I want to go now…! Anyways, the shops closing in 15 minutes!" She knew she was acting like an immature and spoiled child but Aoshi usually accompanied her to the market, whether it was her decision or not. Okina had also told him that Misao would get around to doing the paperwork when she felt like it but considering the person in account that would be close to never. Plus, Okon purposely gave her a whole list of groceries making it so that Aoshi _had _to come.

"Misao-"

"Um, I could accompany you." Aoshi looked up to see Soujiro standing in the doorway. "It looks like Shinomori-san is busy at the moment and I'm currently not doing anything. Plus, you need someone to help carry the groceries right?" Misao brightened up and ran to Soujiro's side leaving Aoshi at the desk.

"That would be wonderful! But let's hurry, it closes soon." The two started walking off and Misao shot one last glance at Aoshi as he watched them leave. If he was jealous at all he wasn't showing it. She chucked at the thought. _Aoshi-sama…the jealous type? _

He tried to keep his focus on finishing the papers but each time he raised the pen to write he'd place it back down. Why was this bothering him so much? It's not like he _wasn't_ going to accompany her to the market. And Misao was actually going with someone that _wasn't _him? It seemed that ever since the Tenken had arrived here at the Aoiya, Misao has been slowly distancing herself from him. Nobody really noticed and he wasn't so sure if she knew herself but he knew. He always knew if there was something wrong with her, off about her, or if she was troubled. And the way she always threw her affection at him he would know if something was off.

Aoshi placed the pen on the desk and stood up. He didn't like this in the very least. In no more than a second he was walking out of the front door of the Aoiya and was on the dirt road. He sensed something was going to go wrong and he didn't trust that boy with his life…let alone Misao. After walking for about 10 minutes he caught sight of them at a stand.

"CLOSED…!" Misao threw the list in the air. She spun around and glared at Soujiro. "Dammit! Couldn't you have used you shukuchi or whatever the hell it is?!" He raised his hand in defense.

"Gomen Misao-kun, but I don't usually resort to using it for daily tasks such as shop-!" Misao grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently.

"Dammit! Don't you know what you've done?! Now we're not gonna have anything to eat! I'm hungry as hell right now and we can't return empty-" She stopped when she noticed he wasn't really paying attention to her. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

In a second he tilted his head and smiled. "Let's have lunch Misao-kun." She stared at him dumb-founded.

"Eh?"

"Come on, to the Shirobeko!" He grabbed her hand and led her in that direction. Aoshi twitched at the sudden contact between him and Misao. He was getting albeit too friendly for his liking. He continued to follow them, making sure to stay outside of Misao's range of sensing him. As they entered the Shirobeko, Aoshi stayed in the alley just across and watched them get seated from a window. They sat across from each other and ordered food and he watched their lips move as they engaged in a conversation. He tried to get closer but the hordes of people on the street and in the restaurant made it impossible to hear. He decided that it would be best to just watch.

* * *

To Aoshi, the 20 minutes they spent in the restaurant seemed like hours had gone by. He had grown long tired of Misao's constant giggling and laughter and how she seemed to have a reaction to every word that boy said. He remembered when it used to be him who with just a few words spoken would have her running off with a smile or shouting with glee. He wouldn't admit he was jealous as he watched them exit the Shirobeko. He strained but soon managed to pass it off as him being naturally over-protective of her. 

He stayed a good 15 feet away from them but his vision got clouded by a group of people. He tried to keep them in sight but as soon as the passing group deteriorated all he caught was a glimpse of Misao's back. _Where is-_

"You _really_ don't trust me, do you Shinomori-san?"

Aoshi stopped in front of an alley and turned his head to see a certain Soujiro Seta leaning against the wall.

"If you wanted to join us for lunch you could've just asked. I felt sort of bad that we made you wait in that alley for almost half an hour." Aoshi glared at him.

"I came to protect Misao." Soujiro began walking toward Aoshi.

"From what if you don't mind me asking?" Aoshi felt his hands clenching at his sides.

"From you," Aoshi responded coldly. Soujiro just simply smiled as he walked past him.

"Oh, well I better get back to Misao-kun before she realizes that I'm gone." In a quick movement he disappeared. Aoshi spun around to look back at Misao and saw that Soujiro was walking right next to her. She turned to the side and continued talking as if he never left her for a second. Aoshi turned away taking an alternate route back to the Aoiya. There was no point in continuing his spying. As he walked down the alleyway that question dawned on him. _What are you protecting her from…_? He thought about it but he couldn't come up with an answer. Was he really protecting her from Soujiro? What was he protecting her from?

Soujiro interrupted Misao when he let out a small chuckle. He no longer sensed Aoshi's presence and believed his spying was over. Misao looked up at him bewildered, "what's so funny?" He rubbed the back of his head as he thought of an answer.

"Ha-ha, oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about when you broke all of the plates because you told Okon that you could carry them all." He looked down at her and her cheeks had a light tint of blush on them. She narrowed her eyes in embarrassment.

"…that was like, last week." She responded.

"Ha-ha, you're right. It just came to mind randomly." She raised her hand and knocked the back of his head with it.

"You're weird." Soujiro just smiled at her and chuckled as they headed back to the Aoiya.

* * *

"Mou, Misao-chan!" Misao bowed in apology as she tried to calm down a frustrated Okon. "I told you to go to the market and get groceries for a reason! And you come back empty-handed? Not only that but you went out for lunch? Now, what are _we_ supposed to eat?!" 

"I-I'm sorry! I was just kind of hungry and I got carried away. And plus the shop was closed by the time we got there! Not even the vegetables were left on the stand!" Okon sighed and placed her hand on her head.

"Mou, I gave you that list almost 30 minutes before you left!" Misao gulped.

"Eh…was it that long? Time flies when you're having fun!" Okon looked up but Misao was already gone.

"Misao-chan?!" Okon leaned against the counter of the kitchen. "Grr…that girl!"

* * *

Misao quickly closed the shoji to her room shut as she panted. "Those women can be so scary sometimes…!" She casually walked over to her futon and undid the obi on her back. She strolled to her window carelessly letting the kimono drop to the floor. She stared as she saw Aoshi entering the Aoiya in his dark uniform. _When did he go out- _She stopped when she saw a small glint of light coming from his waist. _His kodachi's? _Without a second thought she left her room in search of him.

* * *

Aoshi walked into the training hall. He could tell no one had used it since the last time he had since the targets and kunai's still littered the floor. The kunai's that lied on the floor…lied on the floor because… 

_What are you protecting? _

Aoshi's eyes flashed at sudden remembrance of Soujiro's voice. His kodachi's flew out as he slashed the target where his voice was coming from.

_Who are you protecting? _

Multiple targets flew to the ground in single swift movements.

_Are you really protecting her? _

Aoshi stopped swinging when he began hearing his own voice in his head.

_Who is the one she really needs protection from?_

Just then the shoji slid open and he spun around to find himself face to face with Misao. Her eyes widened as she stared at the remains of the targets that littered the floor. He dropped his kodachi's at the sight of her. She was only wearing a thin white form-fitting yukata and it moved with her body as she slowly walked toward him. It was then the answer came to him.

It was him. He was protecting her from himself...from his overwhelming desire for her. That was what kept him from waking up in the middle of the night and crossing the hall, taking her in her room. And yet, at the same time, he would not allow any other to take what was going to be his to claim…her innocence. The thought of someone else's hands on Misao repulsed him. If anyone, he should be the one to show her. Someone who cared for her, not some one who thought her as nothing else but another conquest.

He clenched his hands as a way of self-control. Digging his nails into his skin prevented them from reaching out and tearing that thin yukata right off of her body. He slowly backed away as she came nearer. She needed to leave before he would take her right here, right now, on the wood floor. She came closer confused by his reaction but stopped as her feet touched something. She leaned down and picked up one of her abandoned kunai's. She remembered it as the one he used to undo her bindings.

She stood back up not taking her gaze off the shiny blade she held in her hands. "It's the same as we had left it that afternoon." Aoshi stiffened. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take.

She walked closer to him, her blue eyes meeting his. "That afternoon, when I told you…" He averted his gaze by staring at the floor. He felt his breath leave him when her delicate fingers motioned his face back to look at her. When had she gotten this close? Her intoxicating scent flowing so freely around him.

"It was when I said, 'I love you Aoshi-sama.'" Misao's eyes widened as Aoshi knocked the kunai right out of her hands. Those simple words…became his undoing. In one swift movement he gathered her up in his arms and lied her across the hard floor. She was too shocked by what just happened that she failed to realize that he was already fumbling with her yukata.

"Aoshi-sama-" He pressed his mouth to her silencing any words that would prevent him from completing what his body had ached for so long. She let out small moans as his tongue played with hers, experimenting, and tasting every inch of her. He didn't care any longer about his self-control. He would take her right there, right now, anywhere…everywhere. After what seemed like forever he pulled away breathless as Misao panted under him.

"Misao…no more words, no more interruptions, tonight, right now, were going to finish what we started."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 7!**

**Author's Notes: **

-Sorry everybody. I know it's been sooo long since I've updated. Well, I have a life that needs to be tended to and I am not dead.

-The next chapter I'm thinking about whether or not I should include a lemon but by then the rating will have to be placed under M.

-Tell me what you think so far. Review! Criticism is welcomed. If you review, the faster the next one will go up. And maybe, just maybe: A juicy lemon.

**MimixTHExDeceitful **


	7. Untitled Confession

**Disclaimers Notice: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin not any of the characters portrayed in this story.

**Spending Your Whole Life Waiting…**

By: Mimi The Deceitful

**Chapter 7****: Untitled Confession**

_**"No more interruptions, tonight, right now, we're going to finish what we started…"**_

He then leaned down and kissed her with such fierceness it stunned her. Not being able to breathe, Misao pulled away gasping for breath. Her lips hurt…if not already, they'd bruise later. She gasped as cold hands pulled her face back toward him. His eyes were pitch dark, like a deep void that just went on with no end. They changed. Only a moment ago they were as clear blue as the sky. When did they ever look like this? She began trembling as he trailed his free hand down her side slowly parting her yukata.

"A-Aoshi-Sama?" He didn't reply. She had been waiting for the longest time for Aoshi to want her, but not like this. How come she didn't feel anything from him? She was brought back to reality as she felt cold lips nibbling at the side of her neck. Misao tried to pull away but it was near impossible to move. _S-so cold…!_

"Tonight you'll become a woman Misao, my woman…," he whispered in her ear. It made her shiver the way his voice held no emotion. _What's happening? What's wrong with him?!_ Misao began to freak out as soon as she realized she didn't want this. She wanted to be with him out of love and she certainly didn't feel it. She began squirming but his grip was too strong and tried stifling a moan as he began trailing kisses down the exposed skin of her chest.

"Aoshi-sama s-stop. Please stop!" He didn't even budge. It was as if he couldn't even hear her. She was scared. He froze at the sound of a droplet hitting the floor. Aoshi slowly drew away from her. Misao was pale and tears were welling up in her eyes. Aoshi stood up, his eyes no longer clouded but returning to it's icy clearness.

"Misao…" he said almost inaudibly. There she was lying on the ground, crying with her yukata hanging on for dear life. He was too shocked to be able to recall what had happened. He leaned down next to her and raised his hand to stroke her face but stopped. He had no right to lay a hand on her. Hey eyes slowly opened and they immediately turned to look at Aoshi's. Misao gasped and threw herself to embrace him.

"Aoshi-sama! You're okay right? You're you again right?" Aoshi raised his hand slowly as if debating whether or not it was alright. When he placed it on the back of her head and she didn't move he felt relived.

"Misao…what happened?" She looked up to meet his gaze and she could see clearly now that his eyes were how they used to be. Staring for a while she soon looked away not finding any answers in them. _What happened? How come he can't remember?_ She took a deep breath and slowly began stuttering.

"Y-you were training here…a-and you were acting strangely. As if you'd gone insane. You were yelling at no-one and swinging at the air. You killed our training targets. Then when I walked closer, you looked almost…" Misao stopped as if she didn't want to say anymore. Aoshi eyes widened as he began to recall what happened. The voices, Misao, almost taking her on the floor, and…

_"It was when I said, 'I love you Aoshi-sama.'"_

"Misao…there's something you need to know" He stared almost regretfully into her innocent eyes. He didn't want to see her hurt but this was something he couldn't avoid any longer. "I can't love you." She froze and her grip on Aoshi's yukata had loosened. She began to shake…she felt like crying.

"It-it's not like I-I seriously thought that you w-wou…" She looked down, she didn't want Aoshi to see her crying.

"Misao…please hear me out." He waited for a reply but was shocked when she pushed him away from her. She stood her up, stopping for a mere second, then turned and ran. Aoshi was speechless. In that one second he had locked eyes with her and he had never seen her look so hurt or betrayed. There was no way Misao was going to listen to him but she needed to hear the rest. He swore on his comrades graves that he would protect her with his life. Yet, how come he kept hurting her? He knew about her feelings for him and took advantage of her. Misao doesn't understand that by loving him she is only hurting herself. His own feelings were getting in the way and if this were to continue he wouldn't be able to protect her from himself. _I don't want to hurt her anymore._

* * *

"I think Shiro and Kuro went downtown for some grocery shopping."

"Really? Why did the both of them need to go? Wait, where's Soujiro?" Okon asked.

"Well there were a lot of vegetables that needed to be-huh?" Both girls turned at the sound of running. "Misao-chan?!" The two of them called after her as she darted past them.

"MISAO-CHAN!!!!" They froze as the sound of her footsteps died away.

* * *

Soujiro stopped as he sensed a presence coming toward them. Both Shiro and Kuro stopped too. "Hey, Soujiro? Why the sudden stop? We're almost back at the Aoiya."

"Someone's coming…" Shiro tightened his grip on the grocery bag as if preparing for battle.

"Who is it?" Soujiro remained quiet as he focused on the ki. _So sad…wait, it's…!_ Soujiro dropped the groceries he was holding and dashed around the corner. "Wait! Soujiro?!" The two ran after him only to be speechless at the sight before them. Soujiro was looking disheveled sitting on the ground with Misao embracing him. She must have jumped him.

"M-Misao-kun?" Soujiro tried to sit up more comfortably but Misao's grip tightened. She was on another verge of tears.

"He doesn't love me Soujiro…h-he told me he doesn't love me." Soujiro remained quiet only able to support her as she broke down in tears. For the longest time she told herself she wouldn't cry and here she was. Crying like she was a little girl again, not holding it in any longer.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 8!**

**Author's Notes: **

-I AM NOT DEAD PEOPLE! But I am deeplyyyyy sorrryyyy for the long wait. I've been so busy lately that I haven't found the time to even go to the website.

-I will try to update as soon as I can now because I owe you guys that much.

-Yes, this was a pretty short chapter. One of my shortest. But ch.8 will be posted soon. I hate making Misao suffer all the time.

-Read and review for the next chapter.

**MimixThexDeceitful**


	8. Confrontations Of A Different Kind

**Disclaimers Notice: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor any of the characters portrayed in this story.

Though I wouldn't mind owning Aoshi-sama ;P

**Spending Your Whole Life Waiting…**

By: Mimi The Deceitful

**Chapter 8: The Confrontation**

"**You know that she'd spend her **_**whole**_** life waiting on you if she had too..!"**

It seemed like hours had gone by as he sat there, unmoving, comforting her until sunrise. Once she fell asleep, cradled like a child in his arms, Soujiro and the others began walking back to the Aoiya. Though the Aoiya was still not asleep yet, no questions were asked as he passed the others in the hall, and soon tucked her into her bed. He looked at her sleeping face and was surprised at how peaceful she looked. It was almost as if she hadn't gotten a good night sleep for a long time. He reached his hand out and pushed the bangs away from her face. Once he realized what he was doing he drew his hands back, surprised at the sudden protective instinct he got from her. What happened to the genki girl that he first clung to? Misao reminded him so much of himself. Suffering so much inside yet hiding behind a fake smile and a happy attitude. He'd give anything to see her real smile and if Shinomori-san was the one who could manage that then by all means he'll get him too.

* * *

Walking out of her room he silently slid her shoji shut. He was determined as ever as he moved through the Aoiya and towards the training hall. As he raised his hand to open the shoji he paused feeling the broken ki just on the other side. Entering the room with a smile, dark glazed eyes glared under choppy bangs. Not giving the glare any mind he casually walked into the room and absent-mindedly picked up a discarded kunai lying on the floor. 

"Misao-kun is more that upset." Soujiro caught Aoshi visibly twitch but made no indication of replying. They weren't exactly on friendly terms. No...Soujiro was sure that given the opportunity, the ex-okashira would have no problem killing him…or trying at least. "Tell me Shinomori-san...what is that you are intending for her? She has feelings for you, something that was not hidden from anyone and known by almost everyone. What will you achieve by continuing this act? I can see through it all Shinomori-san and let me say that you're not fooling anyone-"

"Shut up." Aoshi demanded. Soujiro sensed his ki was different. It was as if it belonged to a totally different person.

"Misao loves you and she feels betrayed by you."

"Shut up."

"How long are you going to keep fooling yourself?"

"Shut up. Shut up."

"What is it that you're afraid of?"

"Shut up!"

"Why are you afraid of Misao's feelings?"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"You know that she'd spend her_ whole_ life waiting on you if she had too...!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

In a swift movement Aoshi withthrew his kodachis and lunged toward an unarmed Soujiro. Splintering of wood could be heard as his blade slammed into the floor of the training hall. More was heard as his eyes followed all of Soujiro's movements yet always a fraction behind. Before Aoshi had time to react, he came up behind him and elbowed him in the back. "Aren't you tired of this cat and mouse game?" Aoshi turned around and pointed his sword as him.

"Draw your sword Tenken. I will not hesitate to kill you." Soujiro sighed and held his sword in front of him.

"Is this what you want to do Shinomori-san? Fight me? This is how you deal with your problems? Ha. Who would've thought? The once great and mighty okashira of the oniwabanshuu running away? You're a coward." He tossed his sheathed sword aside. Aoshi's grip tightened on the handles of his double kodachis.

"I, Shinomori Aoshi am no coward!" Aoshi crossed his swords and pinned Soujiro by his neck against the wall. "Why won't you fight back?" He asked bringing the blades closer in slightly cutting the skin on both sides.

"Are you going to push her away also?" Aoshi froze. "I may not know what you're dealing with right now, I may not even know what love is. But…I understand that when you love someone so much like she does, it can affect every part of your life. Have you ever thought about that Shinomori-san? Every step she takes, every thought that passes her mind, every breath of air that she breathes in…it's probably because of you. It doesn't matter how many times you hurt her. She'll keep loving you no matter what. I don't know if I understand why but I guess it's just something she can't help. Personally, I think it's a waste. But she's the one devoting her life to you." It remained silent but neither of them changed their positions. "So, tell me? Are you going to throw that away? Can you let her go?"

* * *

"_Oh Kami-San! She won't stop crying! Where's Okina?!"_

"_I think he left 5 minutes ago to the market."_

"_What? I need to catch up to him! Shhh! Please little Misao-chan! Oh-! Lord Aoshi!"_

"_Is there a problem?"_

"_Please, can you hold Misao-chan! I need to fetch Okina quickly!"_

"…_..?!"_

"_Here you go! I'll be back in-oh my…she…stopped crying. Isn't that strange Lord Aoshi?"_

"_...Aa…"_

* * *

"_Misao-chan! Lord Aoshi is busy right now! Agh! Where did she go?!"_

"…_?"_

"_Aoshi-sama!"---"Is-is it okay for Hannya to take me down to the river? I want to catch some fish! He said that you told him to do something but he said that if I ask Aoshi-sama then he can go."_

"_Misao, what Hannya's doing is very important."_

"_Aww! Pweazeeeeee!"_

"…_sigh Listen Misao, I have some time to spare."_

"_Yay! Let's go Aoshi-sama!!!"_

* * *

"_You know Aoshi…she's going to be very upset when she wakes up and doesn't find you."_

"_Okina, don't try to stop me. This is for the better-"_

"_Mhn, I understand."_

* * *

"_L-LORD AOSHI!!!"_

…………

"_Get out of here. I never want to see your face in front of me again."_

* * *

"_They're Back!"_

"_Kenshin!"_

"…_A-Aoshi-Sama…? AOSHI-SAMA!!!"_

* * *

"_Aoshi-sama…I love you."_

* * *

In a quick movement Aoshi removed his kodachis from Soujiro's neck and slammed him back against the wall. 

"Ouch…you caught me off guard." Aoshi picked up his head and Soujiro can now see the icy blue clearness in his eyes again. Aoshi nodded and began to walk out of the training hall.

"So…truce?" Aoshi momentarily stopped but began walking again.

"Aa."

* * *

_Misao-chan…it's time to wake up now._

Misao breathed out as she peered at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes. It was dark. _How long was I asleep for? _Slowly sitting up on the edge of her bed Misao felt a presence in her room. Jumping off her bed she searched the darkness until her eyes fell on a familiar silhouette. Gasping she backed up against the wall. Her breathing became harsh as he slowly walked closer to her.

"A-Aoshi-sama-GASP!" She was speechless as she was suddenly slammed into his chest. Trying to stand straight she couldn't when arms suddenly engulfed her. It was silent and the only thing she could hear was Aoshi's heartbeat pounding in her ear. She slowly raised her hands to hold him but…

"_I can't love you."_

She broke out of his embrace and pushed him away from her. Flustered, she couldn't raise her head to look at him. "St-stay away from me!" Misao spun around and jumped out of her window, off the roof, and gracefully on the dirt below her. Aoshi watched from her window as she started running away from the Aoiya.

"_Are you going to throw that away? Can you let her go?"_

"I'm not going to let you leave me Misao."

* * *

She didn't know what it was but for some reason, no matter where she ran, her feet always took her to the same place. Her legs collapsed at the edge of the water. Sitting on her knees she looked down at her reflection in the water. She looked terrible. Raising her hand she traced it down her cheek. _What is wrong with you?_ She needed to forget about him. She had to forget about him. Erase all the moments they spent together…yet how come it was so hard. But the truth was…she didn't want to. She didn't care if they passed it off as an infatuation, she didn't care if he thought so. _Always being treated like a child._ No matter where she ran off to…she still wanted to see him. Misao closed her eyes as soon as her vision began getting blurry. Feeling a tear run down her face she shuddered as she felt a soft brush against her cheek stopping the trail. She opened her eyes and looked at the water and saw another reflection in it. _Oh, Kami-san…thank you…for letting me see him again. _Misao watched as the reflection lowered its hand toward her face. She closed her eyes, thinking she was hallucinating. In a moment she let out a shrill squeal as a hand grabbed her face but it soon died as a pair of lips crashed down on hers. Expecting to be pushed away Aoshi braced himself but what happened was no where near that as she responded to him. They weren't lustful kisses or passionate crazed lies…but soft sensual touches. Misao shrunk back on her knees keeping her eyes on the fists on her lap. 

"I know I told you to stay away from me…and I know you that you- that you don't love me. But…! It doesn't matter. I don't care what anyone else thinks! Aoshi-sama I-!"

"I love you Misao." Misao felt her breath hitch in her throat. _Had he just-?_ Raising her head to look at him she searched his face for an answer. His eyes…they were soft…almost loving. No, they were. Misao felt herself feeling hot as she raised a shaky hand to her face. She couldn't believe it. She was acting like a teenage girl with her crush. Covering her face with her hands in attempt to hide her blush she tried speaking.

"B-but you said that you-"

"I know what I said…but I spoke only the truth. I couldn't love you Misao. I made a promise to always protect you, yet no matter what I did I always ended up hurting you. Then, I broke the one thing most important to you. I thought I was doing what was best. But I ended up breaking your heart."

It was silent for the next minute and Aoshi was shocked by the next sound that was made. It was the sound of Misao's laughter. He stared at her dumbfounded, wondering what on earth he said that was so funny.

"I-Haha, I'm sorry. But oh wow. That's the most words you've ever said in a sentence Aoshi-sama! Haha!" Aoshi gave her this irritated look. He had been contemplating what he would do and what would happen in his head as he followed her retreating form into the words but this was far off from what he had in mind. It wasn't really romantic either but rather awkward. Wanting to stop her laughter he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. Taking a deep breath he placed his lips intimately against her ear. The next words that came out of his mouth made her world stop, it didn't help her blush at all since her face only got brighter and she felt hot. Nothing moved and she couldn't hear any sounds. Time truly did stop for her.

**To Be Continued In Chapter 9!**

-I'm Not Sure When My Next Update Will Be Since I'm Going To Be Away From My Precious Computer For A While.

-Thanks For Reading The Story So Far!

-REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!

-I welcome criticism also as long as it doesn't involve spelling or grammatical errors…that's really embarrassing.

-Anywayz, taa taa for now.

**MimixTHExDeceitful**


End file.
